Things Happen So Fast
by OxNikkixO
Summary: this is a story about Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart. Miley has the life she always wanted until.........just read it!
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday Miley!" is what Miley Stewart heard as she walked into her beach house. She saw all her friends like Lily Truscott and Oliver Oaken. Miley screamed and laughed as she walked closer and saw her loved ones. At that moment Miley knew her life, as Hannah Montana was more than she could ever ask for. The cake had Hannah Montana on it and she laughed at how her brother Jackson was already eating it!

Miley's dad thought she should open her presents before the cake. Miley's bodyguard, Roxy, got her a new ipod with and ihome. "Thanks a lot Roxy!" she said very happily as she ripped open the next present from her brother Jackson. Jackson got her a new purse and a pair of earrings. Miley screamed and hugged her brother very tight. "Thanks Jackson! You actually got something I can use this year!" As she got done opening all the presents, she noticed there wasn't a present from her dad. Miley didn't want to be greedy or anything so she decided to wait until he gave her his present. Miley's dad Robby Rae said it was time to do cake. Miley lit the candles and then blew them out after making her wish. She thought this was her best birthday ever!

Just as Miley was staring at the decorations that said Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart on them, she heard the door open. It was Amber and Ashley. Ashley looked around and said," We heard their was a p-pa-parrty-y to crash! OMG"

"I can explain!" said Miley almost crying. But then she realized she didn't know how to explain to Amber and Ashley that she wasn't Hannah Montana when there were clearly decorations with Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart on them!

**Tune in for Chapter 2!!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of Things Happen So Fast. PLEASE REVIEW. I would be very happy. DISCLAIMERS don't own anything.

**"Wow Miley. I never knew you liked Hannah Montana so much that you had to make a cake of her. You're a loser," said Amber.**

**"I get to actually talk to her. She is like my best friend. She would come to MY birthday in a minute."**

**"Oh. Right. I am such a huge fan of her!" said Miley relaxing. **

**"Well, doesn't look like there is anything to crash here!" said Ashley very coldly.**

**After Miley's party, she went upstairs and got ready for bed. As she sat in bed she thought about something very important. Miley thought that keeping her Hannah Montana life a secret was fun, but she thought it had its run. Maybe she should tell everyone who she really is…**

Hannah Montana stood up on the stage and gathered her thoughts.

"Here it goes," she said as she stood at the end of the stage.

"Miley, don't do this!" said Lily panicking.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you'll like doing this. And I have a bad feeling."

Give it up for Hannah Montana!

Miley ran on the stage and told her fans she had a special secret to tell them at the end of her concert.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear

Chorus  
The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and its silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here

Chorus  
The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like

Chorus  
The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh

7 things was here ending song. After this song, she either made one of the happiest or one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"Hey yal!" said Miley to her fans.

"So, I promised you guys a secret."

"I have a huge confession to make"

As Miley finished her last sentence. She pulled off her wig.

The crowd went silent and Miley smiled.

All a sudden the crowd started throwing stuff at her and she ran off the stage.

Then she decided to talk to her fans. If they even were her fans anymore.

Some girl hoped onto the stage and asked Miley why she lied.

"Sorry Hun. I didn't want to be famous all the time. I thought telling everyone would be a good thing."

"Well look where that got you" said the little girl.

The fans where out of control and Miley started to get covered in food from all of the mad fans.

"Miley Miley Miley!!" is all she heard.

A few minutes later she fell off the stage and…

"**Ah catch me!!" said Miley. **

"**You're not even falling dork!" said Jackson. **

"**Miley I've been screaming at you to wake up!" he said. **

"**You were screaming and you said you just didn't want to be famous all the time."**


End file.
